ME: Elcor (race)
The elcor are a Citadel species native to the high-gravity world Dekuuna. They are massive creatures, standing on four muscular legs for increased stability. Elcor move slowly, an evolved response to an environment where a fall can be lethal. This has colored their psychology, making them deliberate and conservative. Historical Information Prehistoric elcor traveled across Dekuuna in large tribal groups. These groups were likely led by the oldest and most experienced elcor. This may have later developed into the elcor culture of Elders, whose wisdom could keep the tribe safe provided they followed the correct guidance. According to their ambassador, the elcor were just making their first forays into space travel when the asari made contact with them. With their help, the elcor discovered the closest mass relay and, within a single lifetime, had established a regular trade route to the Citadel. The elcor quickly became one of the more prominent species in Citadel space, though they still have to share an embassy with the volus. Biological Information Elcor evolved on a high-gravity world, making them slow, but incredibly strong. Their large, heavy bodies are incapable of moving quickly, but they possess a rather imposing stature and immense strength, as well as thick, tough skin. They move using all four limbs to support and balance their massive bodies. Given their method of communication, they likely have highly-attuned olfactory senses. Elcor speech is heard by most species as a flat, ponderous monotone. Among themselves, scent, extremely slight body movements, and subvocalized infrasound convey shades of meaning that make a human smile seem as subtle as a fireworks display. Since their subtlety can lead to misunderstandings with other species, the elcor prefix all their dialog with non-elcor with an emotive statement to clarify their tone. Racial Traits *+4'' Strength, +2 Constitution, ''-4'' Dexterity, ''-2'' Charisma'' *'Large Size:' As a Large creature, The Elcor have many special traits due to their size.* *'Speed:' An Elcors base land speed is 4 metres. *'Hard to Read:' Elcor body language and pheromones are too subtle for most species in the galaxy and often go out of their way to state the tone they're intending when they speak. An Elcor gains a +6 situational bonus to Conversational Skills (e.g. Bluff, Diplomacy etc) *'Ambisinistrous: ' Elcors appendages lack proper graspers used in fine motor control and physical interaction, they have also evolved to take the high-gravity environment of Dekuuna. Elcors are considered Quadrepedal (for purposes including carrying capacity), and may not use hand-held weapons. They can perform tasks requiring some manual dexterity, but may only use one hand at a time, requiring cooperation for more intricate tasks. *'Living Tank: '''Elcor are extremely hardy warriors, although the majority of their wars are fought using VI, Elcor are capable of fighting themselves, and when they do the effect is often devestating. Elcor receive +2 Natural armour and DR 3/--. *'Elcor Weaponry:' Elcor carry heavy weapons onto the battlefield, mounting them on their backs. An Elcor may carry up to one Huge weapon, with two Large weapons constituting a Huge and two Mediums constituting a Large. These weapons must be made to facilitate Elcor use and are 50% more expensive and three times heavier. *'Naturally Dedicated: '''All Elcors start with a Skill Focus of their choosing Category:Mass Effect